When I Was Your Mother
by The Bud
Summary: Cyclops mom. The woman responsible for that deserves to be heard.


This story was thought up of when I started thinking about why Cyclops is the way he is, then, I started thinking about all the lucky people without mother-in-laws. I don't own this; please don't sue me! Oh, yea, I also was listening to "I'm an asshole" song, but that's what got be thinking about Cyclops anyways. Oh, Mt St Helen collapsed in March and blew up in May, before a smart assed Anonymous tries to tell me otherwise.

When I Was Your Mother.

"Happy birthday, Katherine!" Christopher Summers calls out to his wife, holding his first -born son, Scott. It's a warm day in late March, and Katherine is heavily pregnant with her second child as she rolls out of bed. "It's six o clock!"

"I hope this child's a girl!" She jokes as she pushes her dark brown hair out of her sherry colored eyes. Warm days aren't normal in March in their native Anchorage, but about six months ago, Christopher was transferred to Hawaii. And Katherine has to admit, the warm sun feels better than midnight sun. "Come to Mommy, Scotty." She says as she puts her arms out. Scott obliges his mother, what three year old wouldn't.

She remembers when she found out she was pregnant with Scott, her and Christopher hadn't been married long, and truth be told, she didn't think she could get pregnant. She was joyous when he was born and his eyes changed from his fathers blue to her brown. She had always wanted to see herself in a child. Being Scott's mother is the greatest thing to ever happen to her.

"Happy birfday, Mommy!" Scott cried gleefully. One day, that lisp would be gone, but for now, it tugged at her heartstrings. She feels forever tied to Scott, his birthday is only a week before her own. She already loves her new baby, she'd love to have five of them, if she could.

"What did you get Mommy for her birthday, Scotty?" She asks happily before blowing raspberries on his tummy, and Scott giggles sweetly.

"Don't tell her yet, Scott! It's a surprise!" Christopher laughs. "Mommy has to get dressed to see it." He turns to start the coffee. "Oh, I forgot, you got another letter from Dr… Oh what's his name, asking how everything's going."

"Essex, dear." She patronizes "Really, you should remember the name of the man who dropped…"

"I know!" Christopher playfully cuts in. "The man who dropped everything to run to the hospital in the middle of a snow storm to deliver our son and resuscitate me when I fainted, knocking all his sterile tools to the ground."

"And put twelve staples in your head." She laughs. It feels good to laugh. With all the stress Katherine has been under, it seems as though her and Christopher never stop fighting. Sometimes, with his swashbuckling ways, Katherine can't help but think he wasn't ready for a family.

"You know, in this light, your eyes almost look red." Christopher comments lightly as he resumes his coffee. "Hmn. Mt. Saint Helen collapsed." He says off handedly reading the news.

Katherine has a secret, one she doesn't think that Chris would ever understand, one that Dr. Essex was terribly enamored with. You see, Christopher didn't faint, he was knocked out when Katherine was having a bout of labor pain, she couldn't help it, Her eye beams, the one she'd hidden from every living person, had activated and hit Chris square in the head. He never remembered it, Her parents, who died in a car crash a few years back, was scared for her. They tried to keep her away from everybody, even moving to Alaska because there weren't many people.

That's where she met Chris, when she decided to become a pilot. Chris had a few years already under his belt and had said she was a natural. She fell in love, at least what she thought was love. Her religious convictions wouldn't allow her to leave, but he, Scott and the new baby, are the only family she had left, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Hmm? I'm sorry Chris; my mind was elsewhere. What did you say?" She smiles so sweetly, hoping he doesn't make a big deal out of it.

"Oh, it's nothing, just a mountain collapsed." He looks at her irritated. "Scotty, do you think Mommy wants waffles or pancakes for breakfast?"

"Pancaketh! And eggth, and applethauthe and…" The child exuberantly replied.

"O.k. Sport! We get the idea!" Christopher says as he picks the child up.

"I know. I know. You can't cook worth a flip, Chris." She sighs. "I'll get it. Scotty, you want to learn to cook so that one day you can cook for your Mommy?"

"Don't start this, Katherine." Christopher warns. "Not today, I'm keeping my promise."

"I didn't do anything, Chris!" She replies back, trying to alleviate the worried look on her son's face. "I'll have breakfast ready in an hour."

The family sits down for a breakfast together, and it's actually pleasant.

"I don't know how you get the yolk the way I like it, honey. But I'm glad you do!" Chris says as an attempt to make up for the unpleasant start.

"That's sweet of you, Chris." She says making conversation. "Scott, are you enjoying your pancakes?"

"Yeth Ma'am." He replies as he downs another pancake. "Daddy, when we do the prethent?"

"After you finish eating." He says.

"O.K. I'm done." Scot declares. "We go now!"

"Alright, just let Mommy get dressed. Chris, I've already washed the pots, can you do the plates?" She asks as she clears the table.

"I don't see a problem with that!" Chris says while he finishes his paper. "Scott, you want to get down?"

"Yeth thir!" Scott says as he gets down and runs for his toy airplane.

Katherine gets dressed and comes out to find Scott on the floor playing airplane, and the dishes still not done. Rather than say anything she does them herself and avoids a fight. "When can we get an automatic dishwasher?" she sighs.

"When the gas prices go down." Chris ribs. "Besides, you've got two dishwashers right there."

"Can we go yet?" She wonders. It's not even eight in the morning and she's already exhausted.

Without much more than a grunt, Chris puts Scott in the car and they drive to the airstrip.

"What are we doing here?" She asks. "I can't fly until the baby's born."

"We are here because you kept talking about wanting to see the other islands." Chris looks at her.

"I keep talking about a dishwasher too." She makes an attempt at levity.

"You also mentioned not getting to use your pilots license." He continues. "I really hope you like this, it isn't new, but I figured I could have it running by May."

"Oh, Chris, you didn't!" She says worried. They're already stretches as it is and there is no way she's asking Phillip or Deborah for another loan.

"I did, I saved up for months for this baby, and now we can get from island to island." He proudly pulls up to a hanger. "I bought you your very own Cessna!"

"How thoughtful, Chris!" She lies through her teeth. Her women's intuition telling her that this plane is going to have a part in her family's downfall.

"Yay! Airplane!" Scott claps excitedly.

"Hey, maybe for my birthday, we can get an Atari?" He hints as she goes back to sit in the car, blaming her tied, pregnant body.

More later.


End file.
